The following solutions are included in the state of the art.
French patent application No. FR2758268 A1 describes an electric muscle stimulation system, where the electrodes are mounted onto the special suit using Velcro straps, so that they are adjusted to the appropriate muscle groups.
Japanese patent document No. JPH04352970 A describes a unit consisting of 4 electrodes that include wires and carbon fibres, which also includes a foam capable of absorbing water. Its cover is made of flexible silicon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,280 B2 describes a multi-channel muscle stimulation devices fitted with multiple electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,746 B2, and its U.S. Pat. No. 8,565,888 B2, also describe an electronic muscle stimulation device. The solution includes at least one electrode and it has multiple channels. The device is also capable of measuring the response from the muscles, the electric impulse. International patent application No. WO03032887 A1 describes a muscle stimulating invention, which measures the impact on the muscles, meaning that it does not provide feedback during use.
Similarly to the above documents, U.S. patent application No. US2011054570 A1 describes a multi-channel electric muscle stimulating device.
U.S. patent application No. US2011160810 A1 also describes a multi-channel electric muscle stimulating device fitted with multiple electrodes.
A disadvantage of the inventions is that they consume a significant amount of energy. For the user, it is also disadvantageous that his body is exposed to a large stimulus at once, and the electric load on the entire body is multiplied. All photo-couplers are fitted with a separate power supply unit, and the entire body is exposed to the total electric performance, meaning that only a portion of it reaches any given muscle.
The purpose of the invention is to eliminate the shortfalls of the known solutions, and to implement an electric stimulating device and a procedure for its application, which operates only with a single power supply unit, consumes less energy, but works with higher efficiency. It is a goal to reduce the electric load the human body is exposed to, while preserving the performance of the stipulating force working on the muscles. It is also a goal to direct the entire electric impulse to a single electrode, meaning that the electric load on the entire body is equal to the performance of a single channel at any given time. Consequently, it is also a goal to achieve separation by channel, meaning that only a single output impulse is active at any time, so that the stimulation of the muscles takes place at different times, while the user has the feeling that he experiences contractions over his entire body simultaneously.